


Headphones are my happy space

by Jad3w1ngs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 80's AU, Established Relationship, M/M, greaser Han Solo, track star Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jad3w1ngs/pseuds/Jad3w1ngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic where Han helps his boyfriend overcome some of his shyness through the application of headphones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones are my happy space

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to happilyobsessing on tumblr for beta reading this and for fangirling with me over pairings and AU ideas.

Han kicked down the stand on his bike and pulled off his helmet, running a hand through his slicked-back hair as he dismounted, and began making his way towards the unassuming suburban house that he’d parked in front of. He sent a charming smile towards the pot-bellied old man who was watering the hydrangeas that bordered his lawn; the man grunted and returned his attention to what he was doing. Han shook his head and knocked on the door. He knew that he didn’t fit in in suburbia, but fitting in had never interested him anyway. He was used to receiving disdainful looks from the older generation. The door swung open and he smiled at the young woman standing in the hallway. 

“Hey, Leia, what’s the kick?”

Leia shrugged, stepping back to let him in.

“Nothing much. Just the continued battle between me and Lando to become class president. That and my parents are away for the weekend. But if you’re here you already knew that." She gave the greaser a knowing look before making her way back into the den where Han could just make out the crackling sound of Catchphrase’s opening theme from the TV.

“Hey, I could just want to hang! Not everything I do revolves around getting into Luke's pants.”

Leia held up a hand, her mouth twisting into a grimace. 

“I don’t need any details about what you do or don't do to my brother. He’s up in his room.” Just as Han began to climb the stairs Leia called after him. “You’d better keep it down or I’m going to tell dad what you two have been doing when he gets back.”

He chuckled in response but filed the threat away as he reached the door to his boyfriend's room. There were few things in the world that Han Solo was afraid of, but Anakin Skywalker was definitely one of them. The longer he went without knowing that a high school dropout/broke motorbike mechanic was nailing his only son on a regular basis, the better.

He knocked on the door, his knuckles hitting the wood just below the colourful letters that had adorned Luke’s door since childhood. Han frowned when he got no response and pressed his ear to the wood, behind which the muffled beat of a song could be heard.

Reassured that Luke was just listening to music and probably hadn't heard him knocking, Han opened the door and froze in his tracks. Before him was probably the best sight he’d ever seen; surely this couldn’t be his boyfriend.

Luke, timid, naive little Luke who couldn’t even bring himself to dance with Han in a crowded dance hall, was spinning and twisting to whatever pop song was blasting out of his headphones. His eyes were closed as he shook his hips and waved his arms, seemingly oblivious of his new audience. 

Han took the opportunity to admire his boyfriend's beauty, which was only enhanced by his blissful unawareness; that and the fact that the outfit he’d chosen to wear left very little to the imagination as he moved. Luke had somehow managed to get his hands on a neon pink crop top, which he’d pared with the yellow booty shorts that Leia had bought for him as a joke after he’d said he was going to join the track team. By the lack of any lines under the soft fabric Han realised that he was probably not wearing any underwear either.

Luke turned his back on him and raised his arms above his head shaking his hips from side to side, giving Han a great view of his pert ass. His eyes were so glued to the yellow shorts that he almost swore in surprise when he heard a shriek. Luke had spun back around and, spotting Han in the doorway, flung his headphones off of his head with a high pitched squeal, causing his Walkman to go clattering to the floor.

“How long have you been standing there?!”  

Han laughed. “Long enough kid, long enough.” He didn’t think it possible, but Luke was rapidly turning the same colour as his shirt. He pushed himself away from the door-frame as his boyfriend covered his face and let out a whine.

“Oh God, this is so embarrassing.” 

The greaser tried to rest a reassuring hand on Luke’s shoulders, but the blond batted him away and went over to his closet.

“I need to get changed, I look ridiculous. Just go downstairs and wait in the den, I’ll be down in a minute.” Luke waved to the door, resolutely refusing to look Han in the face as he grabbed a pair of black jeans.

Han shook his head and walked over to the shorter man. He yanked the jeans out of Luke’s hands and dropped them on the floor. 

“Not a chance, babe. There’s only one reason why you should be changing out of those clothes and that's because of the state you’ve put me in.” 

He pulled Luke against his chest and wrapped his arms around him before slipping his hands into the tight yellow shorts.

“Han!” Luke yelped as the older man squeezed his ass.

“Listen, kid. You’ve never looked sexier. Except maybe that time I got you to wear women's underwear, but no underwear is just as good.” Luke didn’t seem convinced, but he made no move to push him away again so Han took the opportunity to press a kiss against his lips. “Luke, will you dance for me?”

Luke pressed his face into Han’s shirt and mutely shook his head.

Han smoothed his hand against his boyfriend’s bare back and kissed the top of his head. “It’s cool if you don’t want to, but you looked so happy when you were dancing, I wanted to see it again.”

Luke pulled back and smiled up at him. “I am happy Han, I’m happy when I’m with you.” He reached up and wound his arms around his boyfriend before giving him another brief kiss. “I just can’t dance when I know someone else is watching me.”

Han smiled back and was about to drop it altogether when he noticed the faint music still coming out of Luke’s headphones. He released the other man and made his way over to the Walkman. 

“How about this?” he asked as he placed the headphones over Luke’s ears and turned up the volume until he could make out the music himself as well.

Luke looked at him in confusion, wincing slightly at the music now pounding in his ears. Han said something to him but he couldn’t hear anything and hadn't been paying enough attention to be able to read his lips. 

“What?!” He shouted.

Han laughed and pulled the headphones back off. “I said, just close your eyes and pretend that I’m not here.” 

He pressed the headphone against Luke’s ears and mouthed ‘close you’re eyes’ before taking hold of the Walkman and rewinding the tape back to the beginning of the song.

Luke huffed out a laugh but closed his eyes anyway and tried to focus on the slowly swelling beat instead of the heat radiating from Han’s body or the feel of his hands on his hips. He began to slowly sway his hips to the beat of the song, his face heating up once again as he thought of Han watching him but he pushed through it and began mouthing the words as the song sped up.

Han grinned as Luke started moving; he kept his grip on his boyfriend’s hips loose just in case he wanted to turn around. Luke started moving more confidently and Han could just make out the lyrics that he started mouthing along to.

His boyfriend raised his arms above his head and shook his head from side to side, a smile forming on his face as his confidence grew. He rested his hands on Han’s shoulders and opened his eyes.

The older man felt his smile grow even wider as Luke continued to move as he looked at him. He rested their foreheads together so that he could better hear the music and begin to dance himself. 

Luke laughed and pulled Han closer so that their bodies could sway in unison as he leaned in and kissed the greaser passionately.

Han kissed back with just as much passion and wrapped his arms tighter around the other man, all thoughts of dancing leaving his mind as he lost himself in the intoxicating presence of his lover.

The music continued to flow around them and pound in his ears but Luke almost couldn't hear it anymore as Han began to move him backwards towards the bed, refusing to break contact until the back of Luke’s legs hit the mattress and he fell backwards, his headphones falling off upon impact. 

Han crawled on top of him to resume the kiss but paused when he looked at Luke’s flushed cheeks and glittering eyes.

Luke began to fidget as Han continued to stare at him. “Uh, Han? What are you doing?”

“Just looking at you kid. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Luke felt himself flush but tried to cover it up with a quick ‘shut up’ before grabbing hold of Han’s shirt and smashing their lips together. 


End file.
